Kälte
by Hedwig junior
Summary: Der Untergang des Schiffes aus der Sicht von einem der Geretteten in den Rettungsbooten. Ursprünglich für ein Deutsch-Profekt geschrieben.


Kälte.

Alles umgreifende, verschlingende Kälte.

Starr fixieren unsere Augen das Geschehen hinter uns, das Geschehen das wir zurücklassen.

Tausende Menschen, alle im Wasser. Das Schiff. Schrei, Lärm.

Und die Kälte.

Ein plötzlicher Schlag zu meiner Rechten lässt meinen Kopf herum fahren, so schnell es meine tauben Muskeln noch zulassen.

Es ist ein Mann, etwa 40 Jahre alt. Panisch klammert er sich an den Rand des Rettungsbootes, versucht sich hinein zu ziehen. Der Blick aus seinen leeren, stumpfen Augen die wie ziellos über das Boot streiften, fast als würden sie nach etwas suchen, lähmt mich noch weiter.

Hilfe. Er sucht nach Hilfe.

Hinter mir kommt Bewegung auf, einer der Offiziere beugt sich nach vorne, irgendetwas rufend, seine Worte jedoch unverständlich für meine Ohren.

Das Boot gibt durch die verzweifelten Versuche des Mannes sich selbst hochzustemmen bereits etwas zur Seite nach als der Offizier ihm schließlich einen Schlag auf die Hände und anschließend auf den Schädel versetzt.

Mit grässlicher Genauigkeit sehe ich die kalten Finger bersten, das Krachen der Knochen überlaut in meinem Kopf.

Dann versinkt der Mann, nunmehr ein lebloser Körper in den schwarzen Fluten.

Vom Schiff her kommt ein lautes Krachen.

Noch immer werden Rettungsboote vom Schiff abgefiert, allmählich scheinen sie voller zu werden.

Oben stürzen sich Menschen von der Reling, teils aus Wahnsinn, teils aus Hoffnung auf eine Überlebenschance. Schlussendlich macht es keinen Unterschied.

Ihre Körper prallen meist noch während des Fallens mehrmals gegen die harten Wände des Schiffes, ihr Gliedmaßen vermutlich oftmals bereits zertrümmert bevor sie das Wasser erreichen, wo sie endgültig zerschellen.

Mit Entsetzen müssen wie mit ansehen wie einer der einst so majestätischen Schornsteine zur Seite wegbricht. Ein widerwärtiges Quietschen, das Geräusch berstenden Metalls.

Dann, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wie es scheint, vollkommene Stille, ehe der schwere Körper auf das Wasser trifft.

Schreie. Aufruhr. Auch das Boot unter uns wird von der gewaltigen Welle des Aufpralls erfasst, zornig weicht es zur Seite aus.

Wo eben noch gut 100 Menschen, 100 Leben gewesen sind, bleibt nun nichts mehr als kalte Schwärze.

Auch ein Rettungsboot hat der Schornstein erwischt, langsam tauchen hier und dort Überreste der zersplitterten Planken auf, die Ertrinkenden stürzen sich sofort auf sie. Nicht allzu weit von mir entfernt, erhellt von einem Flecken Licht der sich von einem der vielen Fenster des Schiffs ausgesandt im Wasser spiegelt, kann ich erkennen wie ein junger Mann, eher ein Jugendlicher einen anderen brutal unter Wasser tunkt um als erster an das was wie die Reste einer Bank aussieht zu gelangen. Ich kenne ihn. Ich kenne auch den anderen Mann, den welchen er gerade zu ertränken versucht hat. Noch gestern hatte ich die beiden zusammen gesehen, sie hatten an Deck gesessen, Karten gespielt. Gestern noch hatten sie zusammen gelacht, sie waren beste Freunde gewesen.

Heute sind sie bereits Todfeinde.

Der andere, kaum älter als sein Angreifer versinkt kurz, lange genug um seinem Freund Zeit zu geben sich weiter zur Planke vorzuarbeiten, taucht jedoch kurz darauf wieder auf. Ich sehe noch wie er mit der Faust ausholt, dann erlischt jegliches Licht.

Ein Getöse, ein schreckliches Getöse durchschneidet die unheimliche Stille und auch ohne das wir etwas sehen können, ist uns allen grausam bewusst was gerade geschieht. Das Schiff bricht laut krachend auseinander, ein Geräusch das schrecklicher ist als alles was ich bis jetzt je gehört habe. Ein klagender Laut beinahe, so durchdringend dass es jedem von uns durch Mark und Bein geht. Und über allem die Dunkelheit, die Kälte.

Dieses blinde, hilflose Zuhören, ist sogar noch schlimmer als alles Vorherige.

Dann richtet sich ein Schatten gegen den Nebel auf, ein schwarzer Schatten in der Dunkelheit, wie ein Raubtier, der langsam aber sicher absinkt.

Minuten später ist es vorbei.

Das Schiff, die unsinkbare R.M.S. Titanic, bis zuletzt von einer widerwärtigen Schönheit erfüllt ist gesunken, auf ewig verschwunden auf den Grund des Meeres.

Um uns herum setzt die Stille wieder ein, dieselbe Stille wie bisher, erfüllt von dem Schreien und Weinen der Menschen.

Sie ist alles was uns jetzt noch bleibt, diese herzzerreißende Stille. Und die Kälte.

* * *

Ein kurzer Text, ursprünglich für ein Deutsch-Projekt in der Schule geschrieben. Bitte Reviews da lassen) Danke


End file.
